Stages of a Neko Maka
by xxAngelofMaddnessXX
Summary: what would happen if Maka gets turned into a cat by a witch? what are all these stages? how can she come back. *warning* rated T for cussing, this is a KIMA fanfictin! some little Soma but mostly Kima. Original on Quotev.


"Neko witch Teko, YOUR SOUL IS MINE!" Maka screamed. the witch laughed an insane laugh, "Not so fast, nya nya neko you!" she shouted and a beam of light hit Maka, and she flew back, bounced a couple of times, and hit the floor with a loud thud. "Maka!" all of her friends screamed "YOU DAMN WITCH!" black*star shouted and tried to sliced her in half but she was gone in a puff of smoke. everyone ran to were Maka laid. but only her cloths were there, and no Maka. "M-Maka.." soul said a tear in his eye, threatning to fall on his tan cheeks./p  
"Tsubaki started to softly sob as she reached down to pick up the fabric. but her hands hit a bump and it moved. she gasped and gentley lifted up the white shirt on the floor. and then a bundle of blonde fur ran out and tripped over a rock and fell in front of her. "What the hell?" Black*Star said. Tsubaki lifted the ball of fur and looked at the cute little kitten face and it looked back at her. she gasped as little green cat eyes looked back at her. "M-Maka?" she asked the cat meowed and jumped out of her hands and ran to Kids shoe and attaked it meowig in delight. As the kitten was playing with Kid's shoelace, everyone was looking at the cat with a confused look. "well she knows who we are, but she does not act like our Maka," kid said, blushing at the cuteness,"maybe we should take her to father, to see if theres a cure." he said picking the kitten up. it looked at him the jumped on his shoulder then jumped on black*star's head. "WHA?" he yelled. the kitten laid down, signaling that she was not moving. "well then she's riding on black*star's head then" soul said trying to suppress his laughter. "Shut up, even in cat form Maka likes me better." black*star said grinning at soul, who growled in

timey skippy!

:D NYAIN THE DEATH ROOM

"lord Death? we have a problem!" Liz yelled as she and her friends entered the death room. "huh?" death said in his goofy voice. "Hold on, where's Maka?" he asked noticing the absent mister. "um well. you see father. the witch kinda-" "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY DAUGHTER? OCTOPUS HEAD DID YOU NOT PROTECT HER?!" Spirit Albarn screamed. "calm down old man, she's fine." "then were is she?!" he said, or yelled. soul pointed to black*star. Spirit ran over to the assasin "WHAT DID YOU DO?!" he asked, grabbing the assassin by the shirt. "Nya?" a sleepy cat Maka woke up and stared at Spirit.

"Maka?" he asked. the cat hissed and clawed at him and jumped over to Patty. "KITTY LET'S PLAY"Patty yelled taking the kitten to the other side of the room. "oh so that's what happened..." Lord Death said. "Ya, how do we fix it?" soul asked. "Well we don't have a cure, we just have to wait." "What do you mean wait?" everyone looked at lord Death. then he explained," you see, the witch used a spell called the Stages of a Neko. that's when a person , or in this case Maka, has to go through 4 stages: Kitten, Cat, Chibi Neko, and full on Neko." "What's that?" Liz asked. "well kitten is the first stage, that's when she has the body and personality of a kitten, same thing for a Cat, and a Chibi Neko is when Maka... is.. well... a Chibi Neko. but the personality of a kitten, and the last stage, is well..." lord Death started to blush not really wanted to finish the sentence.  
"Is what?" B.S asked. "It's when she has a body and personality of Blair." a new voice said. they all turned to see Stein. "WHAT?!" everyone yelled picturing the purple Neko in their heads. Soul, Kid, and B.S all fell on the ground with nose bleeds, a picture of a big breasted Maka with cat ears and tail on top of them acting like Blair. Liz was kinda jealouse, i mean, everyone already liked Maka for her personality and bravery, and her cute face, and now she will have a body that every girl wants? Tsubaki was just strait upfront thinking perverted thoughts of a Neko Maka with Kid, soul, and B.S. Stein smirked, "and that's not all, you all know Blair's 'habits'," everyone nodded, "that is also included." he finished./p  
"God dammit were all fucked," the boys said at the same time. "How long does it last?" Liz asked? "well, some times a week, sometimes a month, mostly a year... or ten..." Lord death said. "WHAT?!" everyone shouted. then a kitty Maka was running around and patty chasing her saying "TAG YOUR IT!" everyone sweat dropped.

THE NEXT DAY!

"MAKA COME BACK HERE!" Soul screamed chasing after a kitten Maka who was running around trying to catch a butterfly. "so not cool." soul panted trying to catch up. Maka was so focused on the butterfly that she didn't relies certain pink hair boy cross her path. she ran into his shoe and looked up. "huh?" Crona said looking down. "oh it's a cat." he said picking it up. "CRONA THANK GOD YOU CAUGHT HER!" Soul shouted, running to the boy. "huh? oh the k-kitten?" soul nodded. "is it Maka's" he asked. "she is Maka, witch's spell." he explained. "M-Maka?" Crona said looking at the cat. the kitten purred and rubbed it's face against the boy's hand.


End file.
